dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Bang
"I see any opportunity and I use it wisely. Opportunity never come once to anyone and come mostly unexpectedly!" Liu Bang(劉邦) 'is one of the characters that based on the same historical figure which founded the Han Dynasty after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty and his tense rivalry with Xiang Yu was famous in the era. He is renowned for his legendary status for the establishment the Han Dynasty that would rlued for 500 years after the fall of the Qin Dynasty. Liu Bang is one of the protagonist of this story and very famous for his charismatic personality and an opportunist who patient towards to his retainers as he see fit to help him to unify China. Liu Bang also famous of his rivalry against with his arch rival/sworn brother, Xiang Yu of Western Chu in his road towards to unification of China. CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Unlike his historical counterpart, he is much young and handsome figure, which he also has a long red hair and violet eyes. He is also have a normal figure like most average people. Liu Bang wear the olive-green amour, light green long pants and the brown shoes. He also wear green jacket with the amour plate with the calligraphy of the characters: Hwa(華) and Han (漢) as well with elbow amour and silk armband. Liu Bang also known as Liu Ji (劉季)(his original name) by his close relatives, even his wife Lu Zhi called his original name before he became King of Han. Liu Bang has his signature 72 black spots on his left leg which make him special among his peers. He also has a tattoo on his back with the shape of the red dragon stretch on his from his right shoulders to his back (not limited to the half of the arm). He also has multiple necklace as the first with white jade while the other wears beneath the collar bone. The other necklace is more simple which lengh onger until his half of the rib PERSONALITY Liu Bang was a kind, generous and yet carefree person among villagers in his native Pei Country. Among in his family, Liu Bang is the youngest and very famous with his fellow neighbors and friends in his village. Liu Bang also considered as the lazy person as his father often complain of his laid back and carefree personality as his brothers has already has a family while he still remain single. Liu Bang also not fond of reading books as he isn't like reading as the poems are too complex to understand. Liu Bang also famous with girls and becoming a playboy before his led of his army. Other than that, Liu Bang also seemly enjoy the free life style and making more friends and ally. However in the battlefield, his personality change since he know that war will decide his survival. While in battle, instead of using strength Liu Bang use his cunning ideas to outwit his enemy. Instead of annihilate his rival soldiers, he recruit his surrendered general as a part of his army. Therefore, Liu Bang's generosity have increased his army morale and peers. Despite being called as the extreme opportunist by his rival lords, he rather not letting any of his loyal subordinates to sacrifice for him. He also has a strong charisma which both impressed by his generals retainers and more importantly his people.Instead of making enemies, Liu Bang often turn his enemies into allies by earning their trust and respect. Although he has more harem of concubine than any lords, Liu Bang often fear his queen Lu Zhi as Lu Zhi often threat that she will make his life miserable if she found his neglect upon her more than other girls in the palace. Liu Bang also rather keep his profile low before he got involved to any wars, including his brother in arms/archrival Xiang Yu. Liu Bang also a persistent character and he isn't gives up on anything that he stands for even after every defeat he faced. PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY During the regime of Qin Er Shi, Liu Bang was one of the small time soldiers that control the prisoners at his hometown. His job as the slave escort during these times and often hang out with his comrades and friends in a local bar. Although Liu Bang earned the decent money for his family, it was not enough to feed the family due to his "slack" for bring not enough slaves for the. Truthfully, Liu Bang couldn't stand the . On one afternoon after the news about the Daze Village Uprising spreed nationwide, much to Liu Bang's concerns that anyone. Unwilling to see anymore sufferings, Liu Bang immediately released the slaves after successfully escort the prisoners escape the chaotic town to the wilderness. To his surprise, the prisoners instead flee from him they vowed to follow him as his kindness have proven their trust, so they join Liu Bang to form his army. Liu Bang was so touched by his former prisoners dedicated their lives to him and decided to recruit them as the small army to escape the chaos from being apprehended by the Qin soldiers. UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY After the initial release, Liu Bang took his little army back to Pei Country after Xiao He, Fan Kuai, Xia Hou Ying, Lu Wan, Zhou Bo and Cao Zhen open the gates of Pei country to let them inside the city to avoid being captured by the soldiers and war (citation needed. it's clear that this was copied from wikipedia and that you understand nothing about this subject. During these times, Liu Bang managed to figure an idea to making his army which his family found this impossible. To prove that he is worthy, he asked both Xiao He and Fan Kuai to train him both military knowledge and fighting. Although his is well much dedicated, Liu Bang is still lazy to do all the work and decided to went out for the fresh air. Unknown to him, he saw a huge white snake hidden inside the bamboo woods and immediately stunned after just see it's eyes. Liu Bang later flee away from the snake and told his friends about his encounter of the snake which most of them especially Yu Chi found the incident difficult to believe such creature exists and found it exaggerated. Some time later, Liu Bang was arranged his marriage to his fiancee Lu Zhi after Mother Lu visit Pei Country as she was a fortune teller came purposed a marriage after his father Father Liu found him request for his future. Liu Bang was then chat with her about the surroundings in Pei Country and his resolve to bring peace to the people. Liu Bang was hugged by Lu Zhi from behind which she reluctant to let him go to even as Liu Bang Liu Bang found her charming and build his relationship with her, much to Lu Chi's mother delight yet concerned.(What he don't know is Lu Zhi's mother is the one whom summon the white snake) However, he found his life rather difficult as his present wife often nagging about responsibilities in order to reach his ambitions, including giving up his free life. Although reluctant, Liu Bang took the responsibility as a family man while maintain his normal life hood until the news about the continued uprising has worsen his normal life hood. The situation made Liu Bang more determinate to rebel for his cause; to bring peace to his land and his people as Qin Court corruption become more evident than before. Afterwards, Liu Bang resemble his small army, including his friends and his wife as his companions from Pei Country and began his journey to rebel against and overthrow the corrupted Qin dynasty. In one of his journey, he meet the snake again in the same bamboo forest that he meet. This time he put his courage to face the snake with his small army as it took his army minutes to defeat the White Snake.Miraculously, an old women appears in from of his army and told him that the slain white snake had prove Liu Bang indeed a destined to be a ruler that overthrow the corrupted Qin dynasty, to his surprise and all his people that he trusted. Which she later re-announced his army as "Uprising of the Slaying of the White Serpent". Soon after that, his army army luck became better after his army defeat some Qin Army remnant in the nearby castle. With a confident victory, Liu Bang summon Yu Chi to help the his forces to which in his disbelief, Liu Bang learns that Yu Chi betrayed his troops by allied with the Qin troops. Frustrated, Liu Bang sent his men to retrieved the castle but his effort went futile. With little force and lower morale, Xiao He and Xia Hou Ying advice Liu Bang to withdraw troops from risking more casualties in which Liu Bang did. FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH XIANG YU AND ALLY Soon after the betrayal of Yu Chi, Liu Bang had no choice but to reassemble his troops to find any alliance to bring the tyrant down. In weeks, he found a flyer from the Xiang family and immediately pledge his alliance with Xiang Liang military forces straight after he making his final decision. Xiang Liang welcome him with heart and offered him hospitality from his loyal servants. This day, he also met Xiang Yu and talked much between each other, though Liu Bang's men didn't trust Xiang Yu due to the fact that Xiang Yu's retribution in eliminate enemies with brute force . After his troops joined the alliance with the Xiang Army, Liu Bang and Xiang Yu were began their pledge as sworn brothers as they can shared everything they have which Xiang Yu seemly reluctant to accept Liu Bang's offer. After King Huai was elected as the latest King of Chu, both Xiang Yu forces and Liu Bang forces set their journey to capture Qin castles one by one until the commander, Xiang Liang was brutally defeated by Zhang Han, one of the elite general of the Qin army. Liu Bang effort to stop Xiang Yu from revenge futile as Xiang Yu didn't heed him much and vowed to destroy Qin for good. Feared his brother might be a serious threat, Liu Bang then meet Zhang Liang, another strategist that he heard about from Han Sheng for about this situation. Zhang Liang was then "borrowed" by Liu Bang from Han Sheng for his battles and strategies.Prior in the battle field, Liu Bang and his friends horrifying saw Xiang Yu eliminated all forces in his vengeful heart, as if almost kill them. Soon after, the grand general later announced that should any of the forces captured Xian Yang Castle will be rewarded handsomely by the king himself. With ambitious mind set, Liu Bang and Xiang Yu separated themselves to make the name for themselves. Unlike Xiang Yu who took no prisoners after each of his victory, Liu Bang recruited the surrendered soldiers with compassion in order to have them join his forces. XIAN YANG SIEGE & VICTORY While Liu Bang proceed advance to Xian Yang(The last stronghold of the Qin Dynasty) in Han Zhong, he was surprised that the last Qin ruler, ZiYing & the Qin army surrendered after his arrival. Surprised yet relief, Liu Bang later accepted ZiYing's surrender and transform Xian Yang as part of his headquarters. Confused yet eventually forgave ZiYing and his troops by promote ZiYing as his next administrator to his army and the Allied Troops, to which ZiYing accept with great gratitude. After the seige, Liu Bang also set up the new rules which forbid of his fleet and soldiers use any violence and harm to persuade his enemy. He also reinstates that under his rule, he will share all of his happiness and wealth to the people, and the people cheered for the arrival of ne lord this effectively ended the Qin tyranny. As the people in Xian Yang cheer for theri new lord, Liu Bang asked his wife and Xiao He of he did thing for the better for everyone, even if it means ''robbing from Xiang Yu whom he supposed to be ally with. Lu Zhi answered that this is all for the favor of the people whoever made into Xian Yang and Xiang Yu was late than he was. Liu Bang was relieved after he heard over his wife words yet he is still worry if his victory somehow achievement might make Xiang Yu revolt in rage, knowing that Xiang Yu would forgive anyone steal his glory. By visit the Epang Palace, he was amazed about the wealth of the late Qin empire has left behind. With unlimited gold, food resources and woman(especially the woman dancers and maids) which he has always wanted all the time, however Zhang Liang and Xiao He managed to stop Liu Bang as Zhang Liang told him the overrated riches and women are responsible the downfall and neglect of the rulers past before them. Liu Bang was reluctant to accept the much of this grand prize he obtain. REUNION WITH SISTER WU & INTRODUCTION OF QI While listening to Zhang Liang and Xiao He advice, Liu Bang saw the shadow and decide to give a chase as he was follow the shadow figure until to what seem enought to be a maid room, with all the maids was shocked of his arrival. While Liu Bang search for the room, the shadowy figure pounce him from behind and was subdued onto the ground, to all the women's shock. Liu Bang was integrated by the shadow figure as he struggle to stand up. Liu Bang was heard a woman voice which he recognized as he saw her jade bracelet, as he answer about her question as he prefer jade marbles. The woman heard over his answer and let him from her grip, it was Liu Bang's childhood friend, Wu Mei Lian. whom family captured by the Qin army and taken as salves before she was separated between her and the citizen of Pei Country. Felt relieved by her safety, he grab her hands and introduced his peers and general about her, much to Lu Zhi's surprise about her yet she is highly respected her on the behalf of his husband. Confused over his wife behavior, Liu bang was then seek consultation of both womans to listen After Liu bang settle his wives quarrel, he was then announced his 3 iron rules to the people of Xian Yang FEAST OF HONG MEN By the Siege of Xian Yang successful, Liu Bang was entitled handsomely by King of Huai, the puppet-leader of Chu after the death of Xiang Liang as King of Han Zhong. In one night, Liu Bang and Lu Zhi receive an invitation from Xiang Yu for the Feast of Hong Men and he was anticipated looking forward towards to the invitation. However, just before he could go to the feast, Zhang Liang and Cao Zhen warned Liu Bang that the feast may be a trap by Xiang Yu which Liu Bang was shocked about the incident. Worried, he discuss of a plan for his escape attempt during the feast with Zhang Liang as Zhang Liang heard the the leaked plan from Xiang Bo, another Xiang Yu's uncle whom worried about Xiang Yu's rage may affected the Chu reputation. DOWNFALL OF XAIN YANG & ADMINISTRATION IN BASHU Unfortunately for Liu Bang, his administration in Xian Yang didn't last long after his escape from the Hong Men assasination. Xiang Yu came by to Xian Yang and found out that Liu Bang capture the castle better than he was. Enraged by jealously over his effort, Xiang Yu launched a massacre and looting over Xian Yang while ZiYing made his last stand by an futile effort to stand off against Xiang Yu. This had resulted Xian Yang burn Em Pang Castle in flames and the his honor was tainted by the massacre. With the lost of Xian Yang, Liu Bang reluctant to leave his best effort had to withdraw his army and had to submit to Xiang Yu and, in order to avoid the conflict he was then confront over Xiang Yu as he was said an apology for stealing the show from Xiang Yu. Xiang Yu forgave his brother and put him in a new position in Ba Shu, a remote place with no connection to the capital. Feel heavy towards the offer yet regret less, Liu Bang accepted Xiang Yu offer and decided to moved to Ba Shu along with his family. Before he and his family could leave the court in the capital, Yu Chi came by to "congrats" to Liu Bei about his promotion and try to threat him by mocking his children, only to be retaliated by Liu Bang's wrath(this is his first time to be seen angry) and warn the coward that should he lay a finger upon his family will face grave consequences, even if the enemy was his friend. Through with his journey to Ba Shu, one of the soldiers in his small troops was to cut off the only route return back to the capital. Liu Bang was enraged over to the soldier of the blow up of the route, only to be heard that it was the idea of his minister, Zhang Liang whom use this plan to avoid the hired spies from Fan Zheng from attempting yet another assassination attempt. HAN XIN & CHEN PING JOINED THE HAN ARMY Prior his peaceful administration, Liu Bang managed to make Ba Shu as his another headquarters under the regime of Xiang Yu after Xiang Yu founded the 18 Kingdoms. Even after the FIRST DEFEAT IN PENG CHENG Having seemly confidence with Han Xin and Chen Ping at his side, Liu Bang ready for his troops to invade Peng Cheng without Han Xin's ESCAPE FROM XIANG YU FORCES & ALLIANCE Suffered the horrifying defeat of Peng CHeng, Liu Bang was drifted off shore while nursing his wounds from the scouting Chu souters with the help of 3 woman pass by (Bo Yu, Qi Min Ji and ). through their seek run, Liu Bang and the girls encountered the surviving Luo Sheng Wen while they are on their way back to Bashu. Happy to see his loyal general was alive, Liu Bang REFORMED ARMY AND WAR AGAINST THE CHU ARMY Qi XIANG YU CAPTURE ON LIU FAMILY DISTRUST UPON HAN XIN To add the confusion, Han Xin demand his lord about in order to stay control in Qi so he can control the situation within' Qi. Think that losing Han Xin will be a bigger blow to his army, Li Bang reluctantly appoint Han Xin as King of Qi in order to maintain his relationship with Qi. Though began to suspicious about Han Xin's exaggerated motives, Liu Bang reluctant to put Han Xin as the King of Qi temporary if it means to convince King Tian to cooperate with the Han to eliminate Chu. THE TURNING POINT TOWARDS VICTORY With Han Xin, Peng Yue and the now defected Ying Bu and Luo Sheng Wen at his side, Liu Bang army has gain the reputation once again after the lost of his battle in Peng Cheng FINAL VICTORY AGAINST XIANG YU With neither victory or defeat in both Han and Chu, Liu Bang was gone wary upon the vary results in every battle he faced with more casualties instead of prosperity. Unfortunately, his wife enstated that Han will not ESTABLISH THE HAN DYNASTY Soon after GaiXia, Liu Bang fame spreed over the country and self establish his government as the Han. With his friends and army aid in his past conflicts with Xiang Yu, he rewarded handsomely to all of his retainers and generals handsomely as they contributed for it's establishment. HISTORICAL INFORMATION Personal Information Liu Bang was born in a peasant family in Zhongyang Village, Feng Town, Pei County, Sishui Commandery (in present-day Feng County, Jiangsu). His parents' names were not recorded in history and they were referred to as "Liu Taigong" (劉太公; Old Sir Liu) and "Liu Ao" (劉媼;8 Old Madam Liu). It is said that before Liu Bang's birth, his mother was caught in a rainstorm and took shelter under a bridge. Just then, there was lightning and thunder and the sky darkened. Liu Bang's father went to fetch his wife home and saw a dragon above her. Liu Bang's mother became pregnant and gave birth to Liu Bang.9 Liu Bang had a high nose, whiskers and a beard, bearing some resemblance to a dragon in appearance. He had 72 dark spots on his left leg as well.9 The young Liu Bang was outspoken, charismatic and of great forbearance and tolerance. However, Liu Bang enjoyed loafing, disliked reading and showed no interest in farming, hence his father often chided him as a "little rascal". Liu Bang persisted in his idling ways and depended on his brother's family for food and lodging. When he grew older, he was appointed as a patrol officer and forged close relationships with the officials in the county office, earning himself a little reputation in his hometown. While having drinks with his friends in the local taverns, they would notice a silhouette of a dragon over him whenever he was drunk.10 The tavern owners felt that Liu Bang was an extraordinary person and provided him with drinks each time free of charge. One day back in his hometown, a respectable man known as Lü Gong, who had recently moved to Pei County, was visited by the most influential men in town. Xiao He, who was in charge of helping Lü Gong collect the gifts from the visitors, announced, "Those who do not offer more than 1,000 coins in gifts shall be seated outside the hall." Liu Bang went there without bringing a single cent and said, "I offer 10,000 coins." Lü Gong saw Liu Bang and was impressed with him on first sight, that he immediately stood up and welcomed Liu into the hall to sit beside him. Xiao He told Lü Gong that Liu Bang was not serious, but Liu ignored him and chatted with Lü. Lü Gong said, "I used to predict fortunes for many people but I've never seen someone so exceptional like you before." Lü Gong then offered his daughter Lü Zhi's hand in marriage to Liu Bang and they were wed. Lü Zhi bore Liu Bang a son (future Emperor Hui of Han) and a daughter (future Princess Luyuan). Once, Liu Bang was put in charge of escorting some convicts to Mount Li to build the Mausoleum of Qin Shi Huang. During the journey, many prisoners fled and Liu Bang feared for his life, because allowing convicts to escape was a capital crime. Liu Bang then released the remaining prisoners and became a fugitive, with some of the men he released voluntarily agreeing to follow him. In legend, they encountered a gigantic white serpent that killed some people with its poisonous breath. Liu Bang slew the serpent that night and encountered an old woman weeping by the road the next morning. When Liu Bang's men asked her why she was crying, she replied, "My child, the White Emperor's son, has been slain by the son of the Red Emperor.", and disappeared mysteriously. After hearing the old woman's strange words, Liu Bang's men believed that he was destined to become a ruler in future and became more impressed with him. The event was called "Uprising of the Slaying of the White Serpent" (Chinese: 斬白蛇起義; pinyin: zhăn bái shé qĭyì). Liu Bang and his followers sought refuge on Mount Mangdang near Pei County and lived in an outlaw stronghold there. Liu Bang still maintained secret contact with his old friends in his hometown, such as Xiao He and Cao Shen. In 209 BC, Chen Sheng and Wu Guang rebelled against the Qin Dynasty, known as the Daze Village Uprising. The magistrate of Pei County considered rebelling as well, so at the advice of Xiao He and Cao Shen, he sent Fan Kuai (Liu Bang's relative) to invite Liu Bang and his followers back to Pei to support him. However, the magistrate changed his mind later and denied Liu Bang's party entry into the city. He was worried that Xiao He and Cao Shen might open the city gates for Liu Bang so he intended to have them executed, but Xiao and Cao escaped and joined Liu. Liu Bang followed Xiao He's suggestion and ordered his men to send letters on arrows fired into the city, urging his townsfolk to surrender and help him. They responded to Liu Bang's call and killed the magistrate, welcoming Liu back into the city. Liu Bang was then addressed as "Duke of Pei" (沛公) or "Lord Pei" by his followers. In 208 BC, during the reign of Qin Er Shi, the descendants of the royal families of the former Yan, Zhao, Qi and Wei states rose in rebellion against the Qin Dynasty in the name of restoring their states. In Wu (in present-day Jiangsu), Xiang Liang started an uprising as well and installed Mi Xin as King Huai II of Chu. Liu Bang went to join Xiang Liang and served under Chu for some time. After Xiang Liang was killed in action at the Battle of Dingtao, King Huai II sent Xiang Liang's nephew Xiang Yu and Song Yi to lead an army to attack the Qin forces and help Zhao. Liu Bang was granted the title of "Marquis of Wu'an" (武安侯) by the king and put in charge of an army to attack Qin. The king promised that whoever managed to enter Guanzhong (heartland of Qin) first will be granted the title of "King of Guanzhong". In 206 BC, Liu Bang beat Xiang Yu in the race to Guanzhong and arrived at Xianyang, the capital of Qin. The last Qin ruler Ziying surrendered to Liu Bang and the Qin Dynasty ended. Liu Bang issued strict orders for his troops, forbidding them from killing innocent civilians and pillaging the cities they conquered. The peace and stability in Xianyang was restored temporarily while Liu Bang's army was stationed there. Xiang Yu was dissatisfied that Liu Bang had beat him in the race so he set a trap to kill Liu, after being instigated by his advisor Fan Zeng and a defector from Liu's side, Cao Wushang. Xiang Yu invited Liu Bang to attend a banquet, known as the Feast at Hong Gate, while secretly preparing to kill Liu during the feast. However, Xiang Yu's uncle Xiang Bo, who was a close friend of Liu Bang's strategist Zhang Liang, managed to persuade Xiang Yu to spare Liu's life. Fan Zeng then ordered Xiang Yu's cousin Xiang Zhuang to perform a sword dance during the feast and use the opportunity to kill Liu Bang, but Xiang Bo prevented him from doing so. Liu Bang lied that he needed to go to the latrine and escaped back to his camp. Liu Bang and his troops evacuated from Xianyang and retreated westwards later. Xiang Yu led his men into Xianyang and they plundered and pillaged the city, committing atrocities against civilians and destroying the Epang Palace by fire. Xiang Yu proclaimed himself "Hegemon-King of Western Chu" and split the former Qin Empire into Eighteen Kingdoms. The land of Guanzhong, rightfully Liu Bang's according to King Huai II's earlier promise, was granted by Xiang to three surrendered Qin generals instead. Liu Bang was relocated to Hanzhong in the remote Bashu region (in present-day Sichuan) and granted the title of "King of Han" (汉王/漢王). While Xiang Yu was away suppressing the rebellion in Qi, Liu Bang led his troops to seize Guanzhong and several lands, including Xiang's capital of Pengcheng (present-day Xuzhou) at one point. The forces of Chu and Han then engaged in a power struggle for supremacy over China for about five years, known as the Chu–Han contention, with victories and defeats for both sides in various battles. Initially, Chu had an advantage over Han, but the tide turned in favour of the latter in 203 BC, after Xiang Yu and Liu Bang came to an armistice, known as the Treaty of Honggou, that divided China into east and west under their domains respectively. Liu Bang renounced the treaty and attacked Xiang Yu shortly afterwards, taking the latter by surprise and scoring a series of victories in the following battles. Liu Bang's forces defeated Xiang Yu at the Battle of Gaixia in 202 BC and Xiang committed suicide. Chu surrendered and China was unified under Liu's rule. In 202 BC, Liu Bang became Emperor of China with support from his subjects, even though he had expressed some reluctance in taking the throne. Liu Bang named his dynasty "Han", historically known as "Western Han Dynasty", and he became known as Emperor Gao (or Gaozu). He built his capital in Luoyang (later moved to Chang'an) and appointed Lü Zhi as his empress and his son Liu Ying as crown prince. The following year, Gaozu rewarded his subjects who had contributed to the dynasty's founding, but the process prolonged for a year as the subjects started fighting among themselves for the rewards. Gaozu felt that Xiao He's contributions were the greatest, so he granted Xiao the title of "Marquis of Zan" and the greatest amount of food storages. Zhang Liang was granted the title of "Marquis of Liu". Some of Gaozu's subjects expressed their objections because they felt that Xiao He did not participate personally in battles so his contributions were not great. Gaozu replied that Xiao He was involved in strategic planning so credit should be given to Xiao because he was the one who set the direction for them to go. Cao Shen was named by Gaozu as the person who made the most contributions in battle. As for the others, Gaozu rewarded them in accordance to their contributions. Spoilers!! The profile of Liu Bang from both manga and historical eventsare way much different based on the personality and events. SKILLS '''BASIC SKILL *'High communication skills & leadership'-As the ruler of Han, Liu Bang would use his diplomatic status to convince his enemies as allies and increasing morale of his people. *'Special Military Ambassador'-Liu Bang special status as the ruler allowed him to *'High Charisma & Opportunist'-Liu Bang opportunistic *'Benevolence and Compassion'-Liu Bang's born benevolence is the key to him for achieving his goal as the ruler. While Xiang Yu kill his enemy even after the enemy army surrenders, Liu Bang intended to announce peace and attempted to being ally toward to his enemy after his rival lord surrender and recruit them as one of his army and administration. 'WAR SKILL' *'Shippu Ryu Zen'-Liu Bang will use his stick attack to his foes by swing in 1080 degrees to repel the platoon. *'ShoRyu Kick'-Liu Bang will launch his opponent mid-air and kick his opponent far away with his roundhouse kick. *'Dan San Datsu'-Liu Bang parry moves. This move will split his poles in 3 sections as he swing all of them towards to his opponent as his final pole strike break his opponent guard which ever the directions his enemy will take. TRIVA *The age of the manga version of Liu Bang is more differ contrast compared to the historical counterpart. While he became the Han lord by the 40's-50's during this historical times while the manga version of him descend the throne by in the 20's. *Like the historical counterpart, the manga version of Liu Bang use his benevolence and wise to use any tactics to reach his goals. He also even spared the last Qin ruler and crowned as the King of Han Zhong due to his benevolence *Among of all lords during the Han-Chu Contention, Liu Bang has most harem than any lord in his time. This indefinitely caused most lord jealous over him. PICTURE GALLERY Liu bang.jpg|Liu Bang concept sketch Dynasty legacy promo.jpg Category:Male Category:Han army Category:Protagonist Category:Peasant Category:Ruler character Category:Pei Province character Category:Characters Category:Han